Zenith
by Sara7
Summary: Er..this is going to be a big story, for me anyway..it came to me at 3am and well..heres the first part!


Luke stood at the large transparisteel window of his Coruscant suite.Hundreds of miles above the Imperial Palace the New Republic's Victory class Star Destroyers and the Yuuzhan Vong's corral warships faced each other in a tense standoff.

** **

**The fighting had not yet begun and Luke could feel the fear and determination radiating of the New Republic's forces like the light from the twin suns of Tatooine.He knew it would not be long.He stretched out further into deep space, focusing his senses on the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and felt…nothing.**

** **

**When the Yuuzhan Vong had first arrived, Luke and the other Jedi had been shocked and puzzled by the species apparent absence from the force, but in the three years of struggle that had followed they had become used to the disadvantage this put them in and had adapted accordingly.Even without the force, a Jedi was a formidable opponent.**

** **

**The Yuuzhan Vong were merciless, invading the galaxy from beyond the galactic rim cutting a wide swath through the galaxy which left a broad red band on the New Republic's tactical holos.A band, which wound it's way inevitably towards the core planets and Coruscant.In their wake they left planets devastated, sacrificing thousands if not millions to their mysterious gods and dooming the rest to a miserable life of enslavement.**

**It seemed a lifetime ago when Luke's major priority had been re-establishing the legendary Jedi council.But, the Yuuzhan Vong had given him more serious things to think about.**

**Falling deeper into the Force he felt a familiar presence. His Wife - Mara Jade - was in the turbolift, even from there he could sense her concern for him.**

**The door slid silently open.**

**"Luke?" queried Mara, the concern in her mind echoing in her voice. she came to the window and rested her hand on his shoulder. **

**"There's nothing more you can do you know Luke. Anakin is already on his way to infiltrated the Yuuzhan Vong base."**

**He sighed, realising that she was right.**

**"You always were the practical one weren't you?" he smirked. Mara smiled, "And you were always the idealistic one" she replied accordingly.**

**She was right, he knew, Luke had been on Dantooine with Han barely a week ago when they had discovered a flaw in the seemingly unbreakable Vong attack.**

**They had discovered some sort of semi-sentient creature, similar in appearance to the Yammosk on Helska, but this one co-coordinated the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, also there was evidence which connected this creature to the 'win or die' attitude the Vong had. **

**With vital information about Yuuzhan Vong society provided by Anakin Solo and Tahiri it had been speculated that the destruction of the Yammosk would trigger a mental switch in all Vong - compelling them to leave the galaxy or commit suicide or just go berserk and kill each other. They weren't 100% sure, but something was better than nothing.**

**The Vong were also seen worshipping this Yammosk, Luke and Han had come to the conclusion that this creature was, quite literally Yun Yammka - the war god.**

**Luke knew that in less than an hour Corran, Ganner and his nephews and niece would come out of Hyperspace in a lose orbit around Dantooine; form there their mission: to destroy Yun Yammka.**

**The battle above Coruscant was merely a distraction, drawing the Yuuzhan Vong forces away from Dantooine. A distraction in which Luke and Mara were to take part.**

**Beneath the hopefulness Mara was projecting Luke felt concern for another, their new born son with whom they had spent less than a day before Leia's trusted aide, Winter, had taken him to Anoth, a planet of which the Vong had no knowledge. If they won this war..no.._when_ they win this war Luke corrected himself. Winter would return and their lives together as a family would truly begin.**

**"He'll be fine Mara.."**

**"Get out of my mind Skywalker." she shot back, but the retort had about as much force behind it as a thrown Bantha. In his mind he felt confidence in him and in the rest of the Jedi exuding from her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged tightly, he sent love and warmth through their Force Bond and felt it reciprocated.**

**"We'd best get to the _Jade's Shadow_" **

**-------------**

**The hanger bay was an ordered chaos of people rushing around, seemingly aimless but all with a purpose. The _Jade's Shadow_ their personal ship stood in all it's glory next to the battered looking _Millennium Falcon_, Han Solo's ship, which at the moment looked as though it was going nowhere.**

**"Han!" called Luke, "You need a hand?"**

**"Yeah kid! Pass me the hydrospanner." Came Han's voice from beneath a jumbled pile of wires and components - Luke grabbed the tool.**

**"She gonna start?" Mara asked, looking dubiously at Threepio who was tinkering with the hyperdrive.**

**Han pulled his head out looking rather comical with multicolored wires sticking out of his ears. He glared at Mara. "She'll start."**

**The _Falcon _answered with a small explosion and a burst of steam from the Hyperdrive which knocked Threepio across the ship's corridor.**

**"Goldenrod!" shrieked Han. He ran to the droid and peered expertly into the Hyperdrive. **

**"Sithspawn...What did you do to my ship!"**

**"Well Captain Solo, it really wasn't my fault, though I am merely a droid and not a sentient being, I am conversant in over 6 000 000 forms of communication and the _Millennium Falcon's_ main computer seems to think..."**

**"We'll see you up there Han."**

**Han waved a hand absently in their direction whilst dividing his attention between glaring at Threepio and trying to assess the damage.**

**Mara chuckled as they descended the ramp,**

**"It's the most unreliable bucket of bolts the Galaxy has to offer.."**

**"But it sure is fast...once it starts." finished Luke.**

**"Yep...that's the _Falcon's_ one redeeming quality" came a voice from behind them.**

**"Wedge! It's good to see you!" Luke greeted his old wing mate from his Rogue Squadron days.**

**"You too Luke, Mara...actually Luke, I've been looking for you, I want to ask a favour..."**

**They looked at him expectantly.**

**"What would you say to an honourary place in Rogue Squadron Luke?"**

**"Wedge, I'm not military, I resigned my commission over 20 years ago." Luke pointed out.**

**Wedge sighed. "Fact of the matter is that we _need_ as many fighters as possible. We also have two spaces to fill Jaina's and her late wingmate's. You're one of the best X-Wing pilots there is Luke, and the other Rogues would like to have a Jedi Master in the ranks. If all that's not incentive enough _I'm _filling in the other place...it'd be like old times Luke!"**

**Luke smiled wistfully, "Sounds great Wedge...but I'm already co-piloting the _Shadow _with Mara."**

**"I've got a replacement! General Calrissian..."**

**"Lando?" Mara said incredulously.**

**"...He turned up this morning offering his services, we won't turn down extra help but he's not qualified to fly an X-Wing; Luke is."**

**"What do you think Mara?"**

**"Go Luke. Wedge is right, you should be in your X-Wing, you're more use to us there."**

**"Alright Wedge, I'll go prep me X-Wing."**

**Wedge suddenly looked uncomfortable.**

**"I, er, I got Artoo to do it already."**

**-------------**

**Anakin entered the bridge as Jaina announced their imminent arrival at Dantooine. As the star lines collapsed back into singular points of light Jaina maneuvered the ship behind the nearby moon.**

**"Beginning the landing cycle." she announced. The ship sat down gently on a plateau of the moon's surface. Ganner and Corran joined them.**

**"Jacen's prepping the X-Wings." Said Corran "We should leave in 15 minutes for the planet."**

**Ganner glanced at the distant planet,**

**"And then we'll show the Yuuzhan Vong not to mess with the Jedi."**

**-------------**

**"You alright Artoo?" queried Luke.**

**Artoo whistled confidently.**

**A klaxon sounded.**

***Rogue Squadron will deploy in 1 minute...Repeat...Rogue Squadron will deploy in 1 minute.***

**"You ready Rogue 11?" came Wedge's voice from the comm unit**

**"All set Rogue 12"**

***Rogue Squadron will deploy in 10...9...8.***

**"Here we go Luke, watch my back."**

***..7...6...***

**"Just like the old days Wedge, nothing can stop us."**

***4...3...2...1...NOW!***

**In unison the legendary Rogue Squadron lifted off from the Hangar Bay floor and headed out to orbit in perfect formation.**

**Into black space where the massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet lay...waiting.**

**More coming Soon.....that is...if you want it.**


End file.
